A Pirate's Life
by CUtopia
Summary: Pirate!AU - Katie Bell seeks the assistance of an old acquaintance for a dangerous adventure.


Entry for the _Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition,_ Season 6, **Round 5** – Wigtown Wanderers vs Montrose Magpies

 **Position:** Captain

 **Prompt:** Use the title of a story written by your Keeper for inspiration. - Like Ships Passing In The Night

 **Word Count:** 3,020

 **Betas:** AyaDiefair, silently-at-night, DinoDina, TheCrownprincessBride

Pirate!AU

* * *

 **A Pirate's Life**

Drunken laughter and cheerful music filled the narrow alleys of Tortuga, the sound drifting down the hill where houses were crammed onto and even reaching the harbour full of anchoring pirate ships. The town, far from the influence of the English, had become the unofficial pirate capital.

Pirates crowded the alleys to spend the money they'd robbed on rum, games and women, their sheer number making it easy to disappear in the crowd.

Katie Bell was glad to use that fact to her advantage while she made her way through Tortuga, dodging drunks and pimps, but it also made her quest much more difficult. It was impossible to find someone who didn't want to be found – but Katie had tricks up her sleeve.

The Hog's Head was one of the oldest taverns on Tortuga – and also one of the shabbiest. Katie held her breath when she stepped inside, her stomach protesting at the smell of stale beer and sweat and her ears hurting from the noise. She needed a moment to get used to all the sensations before she could let her gaze wander.

The tavern was horribly packed, but ultimately, after rising to the tips of her toes a few times, she spotted her target in a corner.

Pushing through the crowd, Katie went over the speech she'd prepared, trying to reign in her nervosity. This was about business, not their personal past.

Slumping down on the wobbly chair opposite the man who was hanging over his beer jug, she stated: "You're hard to find these days, Marcus."

Marcus Flint lifted his head abruptly at the sound of her voice, tension filling his body, and his green eyes fixed on her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Katie," he said, his voice cool, and she took in his slightly shabby appearance, which made it hard to believe that a rather handsome young man was hiding underneath. It fit the location, though.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, thank you for the warm greeting."

"What do you want?"

His speech was slurred, but not so much that she would deem any attempt to get him on board with her plans futile. At least not more than normally, when she took their past into account. But she wouldn't dwell on what had happened years ago, when their ways had parted. They'd wanted different things.

"I hear you're back in pirate business," she started carefully, trying to ignore how her heart seemed to quicken in a familiar way around him and concentrate on the reason why she was here.

Marcus snorted and took a big gulp of beer, grimacing slightly at the probably foul taste, and answered with a bitter tone: "Out of necessity. Why do you care?"

She knew that this wasn't the life he'd been planning to have; he'd wanted to be a respected businessman, but reality could be cruel. In this moment, she felt guilty for making herself a part of this cruelty, due to the matter why she approached him… but that was life.

"I need a navigator. And as I need the best of the best, I thought of you."

Marcus gave her a sceptical glance before concentrating on his beer, an action that was openly dismissive, but Katie didn't let that discourage her.

"I'm trying to gather a crew, and I thought I'd offer you the job."

"A crew? For what ship? The last one you had is rotting at the bottom of the Caribbean Sea," he said with a good amount of maliciousness, and she felt his words hitting with full force.

Keeping her head high, she glared at him and shot back: "So we're both familiar with failure, good we got that established. How about we join forces for some success?"

She could tell that Marcus was giving his best to appear uninterested, but the way his back straightened a little and the glaze of alcohol in his eyes seemed to lessen betrayed him. Katie knew that she had him hooked, even though he would never admit it. He seemed desperate enough to listen, no matter how much he tried to conceal it, and she could barely suppress a triumphant smirk.

"I acquired a map lately..."

"You mean you stole it," Marcus interrupted her with a mocking grin, and Katie shrugged, glancing around briefly to check if anyone was eavesdropping and then leaned over the table to ensure only he would hear her.

"We both know I have way less scruple about that than you. Anyway, a map. It's said to lead to Blackbeard's treasure."

All colour seemed to be drain from his face, but she wasn't surprised; in fact, she'd anticipated this reaction. Blackbeard's treasure was a legend among pirates, one told with respect, awe and fear for the dangerous and allegedly cursed route leading to the gold.

"You've lost your mind, Katherine. Or you have a death wish."

Katie met his eyes and grinned, an expression that seemed to increase his shock. "Neither is the case, I assure you. Actually, it's a quite calculated risk."

"Calculated risk?" Marcus hissed, almost losing control over his voice, and he leaned over the table. "Have you never listened to the stories? No man can find this treasure, he will find a horrible end if he tries."

"Oh, but you see, Marcus, I'm not a man," Katie said smugly, slowly rising from her chair, her brown eyes gleaming playfully. "You're the person that knows best. Now... think about my offer. If you're in, find me."

As much as she would have relished in seeing the expression on his face, she had to turn around and leave the Hog's Head in a triumphant stride to make her performance perfect. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come around.

-.-

As expected, Marcus found her in the morning.

She was on deck of the schooner she'd organised for her mission when he staggered up the wooden gangway, looking like he'd come straight from the tavern. In daylight, his shagginess was even more evident, making for a sorry appearance.

Popping a grape into her mouth, she leaned back slowly, taking her time to chew the sweet fruit as she gazed up at him. Ultimately, she stated: "Well, that was quick."

"Don't take it as a compliment, Bell, this is more out of desperation than out of trust for your skills as a captain."

"Whatever, I'm glad you're here. I need the best."

"Honestly? I'm not too happy, but I got nothing to lose," Marcus stated bluntly, taking a piece of bread from Katie's plate. "I'd always hoped we would be like two ships passing each other in the night, taking notice of each other but everyone going their way, never actually meeting. Instead, we crashed. You steered your ship into mine."

"Wow, you're still drunk enough to get philosophic. Don't act like I gave you no choice or am trying to kill you."

They stared at each other intently for a moment, then Marcus sat down next to her with a shrug. "You never appreciated philosophy. Okay, where's that map? I wanna know how huge that clusterfuck will be."

"Your optimism lifts me up so much," Katie teased and wiped her hands on her wool trousers before reaching into the leather bag she was always carrying around with her, producing a roll of parchment. "Have a look at it. Then you can decide if you're still in."

Silence fell over them as he unrolled the map and the attached writ giving further details about the route and its dangers. Katie continued to eat while Marcus studied the papers, and she wondered how it would be if he actually agreed to become part of her crew for this mission. When she'd considered him, she'd only seen his skillset, but she slowly realised that she hadn't spared a thought on any possible complications due to their past.

On the other hand, if he would have any concerns about that, he wouldn't be here. She was just worrying too much.

"That's going to be a hell of a ride," Marcus said after some time, ripping her from her thoughts, and Katie looked up to meet his gaze. "But I'm in. We better find that damn treasure."

-.-

A very busy week later, after organising a crew of equally desperate swashbucklers and women who'd otherwise never have been allowed on a ship, supplies and spare parts, the schooner finally left Tortuga. The salty wind billowed out the sails and blew around Katie's nose with the promise of adventure as they sailed out onto the Caribbean Sea, Marcus holding the course, hands gripping the wooden steering wheel tight.

"Feels good to be finally starting the hunt, doesn't it?" she asked him, watching her crew climb down from the masts like monkeys. "I'm positive."

Marcus made an affirmative noise low in his throat, then turned his head towards her and said teasingly: "I'm positive too. That we're on our way into some real trouble."

"How do you live with this damn negativity, Flint?"

"Three gold coins say that we won't ever make it to the island, let alone find the treasure."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him and he stared back challengingly. She wouldn't let him get under her skin, let alone give him the chance to think that she wasn't completely sure about their chances to succeed on this adventure.

"Five gold coins. I say we'll find it."

"Five then," Marcus agreed and held out his hand; Katie tried to ignore how her skin tingled when she took and shook it to seal the deal. "You'll lose."  
"Only in your dreams, Flint."

-.-

Days passed, and they seemed to blend together into one long period of time, nothing distinguishing one from the other as every task repeated itself. Katie's initial euphoria cracked, and she counted the nautical miles until they would finally be presented with the first real obstacle of the journey.  
Marcus had called her crazy, but to her, even a dangerous passage through an area with rocks just under the water surface, sand spits, sudden fogs and vicious sirens luring sailors to their death sounded wonderful now.

Maybe she really was going crazy from boredom, but at least something would finally happen, and she actually had to wreck her brain about how to get their ship safely through the passage. Marcus was positive that he would be able to navigate them through the shallow and dangerous waters, but that wasn't the hardest part – their real problem were the sirens. Before their departure, Katie had gathered as much information as possible on these vicious creatures, and yet it took Marcus and her many hours of pondering until they managed to formulate a plan that could 'actually work, well, maybe', as Marcus put it.

"I know we'll never make it back anyway, but I just want to say that this shall never be told to anyone," Marcus grumbled while Katie wound a long rope around his body tightly, binding him to the steering wheel, and she chuckled under her breath. "You're enjoying this way too much, Bell."

"This will be my favourite story to tell everyone who wants to hear it, then," Katie replied cheerily and made sure to secure the ropes holding Marcus into place double, knowing well just how much strength his body held. Marcus grimaced at her before gazing over the ship – all the male crew members were being tied up to masts or other objects anchored tightly on deck. It was an odd sight, but also the only way how they could ensure that nobody would follow the sirens' song and jump overboard, to certain death.

"Remember, Marcus, you have to..."

"– focus, I know. Relax. I can do this."

The confidence in his voice soothed her protesting stomach a little, and Katie took a deep breath before taking her binoculars and focusing on the horizon. A bank of thick white fog was visible, the swathes floating over the surface of the ocean. It was quite an eerie sight.

And yet, they steered their ship right towards it.

The winds were in their favour, and they reached the fog soon; everyone not bound took their positions at the railings to watch out for the condition of the channel. Katie clenched her fingers tightly around her binoculars and glanced over at Marcus as the fog swallowed the ship and rapidly worsened the sight; the bow of the schooner had vanished completely.

"The sirens' song tempts the..."

"... the unfocused man's mind," Marcus completed her nervously mumbled recitation and their gazes locked in the same moment as a soft hum reached their ears, gaining everyone's attention. "I will focus."

"I know, Marcus."

The men bound on deck were starting to get agitated while the sound rose, voices starting to distinguish from each other into a choir. A foreign language was sung, the melody enchanting, luring, and making even Katie, who only thought of what lay at the end of the passage, a little light-headed.  
Over the rising sound of the men moaning and demanding to be freed, the first cry of direction broke through the fog and Katie looked at Marcus when the ship didn't follow – his green eyes were glassy, his expression absent.

"Marcus!"

"Wh-what?"

Confusion passed over his face when his gaze focused on her, as if he'd just been woken from a dream, and then he realised what had happened. "I'm here."  
The direction was repeated and this time he reacted immediately, the ship changing course as he turned the steering wheel.

"I know you can do it, Marcus. Look at me. You're determined, you always are," Katie said, trying to sound confident and not as desperate as she actually felt.

"Don't stop talking, Katie."

The sirens' song got louder, stronger, but as Katie broke into a mindless babble about what she thought Marcus would do with his share of the treasure, his gaze remained focused. His body was rigid with tension, his lips pressed together in concentration, but whenever the directions came, he reacted immediately.

-.-

"Come on, Marcus. Say it."

"What?"

"That you were wrong. Come on, say it," Katie teased as the dinghy touched the surface and danced on the waves a little while the ropes were removed. The sun was shining down brightly at them as the sculls splashed into the ocean and they slowly moved closer to the beach of the bay they were anchoring in – a bay of the island that was marked with a big red X on Katie's treasure map.

"We haven't found the treasure yet," Marcus grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at her while she could barely sit still on the wooden bench, excitement giving her more energy than she actually required in that moment. However, she didn't seem to hear him; unrolling the map she had never ceased to wear on her during the journey, she glanced down at the parchment and then back to the tropical island.

"It will only be a short hike."

She was the first to jump out when the dinghy reached the beach on the surf, water sloshing up around her boots, and Marcus had difficulty following her as she headed for the forest with long strides, all doubts she'd ever had during the long way here completely forgotten. He uttered orders about watching the dinghy and having an eye on any uncommon occurrences before running after Katie, breaking through the undergrowth. "Katie, wait! Just walk slower, dammit! Treasures don't have legs!"

As admirable – and secretly adorable – he found her drive now that they were so close to the completion of their mission, he still wanted her to practice just a bit more caution. Who knew what could wait there for them...

Just as Katie walked down a steep slope, Marcus caught up with her, grabbing her arm; his momentum made her stumble and he didn't even have time to start the scolding when they both lost their footing and tumbled downwards in a tangle of limbs. Katie screwed her eyes shut and held on to whatever part of Marcus she could grab, thinking that this had to be over soon, but suddenly there was no ground under her anymore and they both screamed when they dropped into nothing.

A second later, Katie groaned in pain when her back hit a sandy surface, Marcus' weight pushing her down even more, but at least they weren't rolling or falling anymore. She cursed under her breath while Marcus raised his body a little, their faces only inches apart. Grinning from one ear to the other, he whispered: "I got you."

"Oh, really?"

He glanced down at their bodies, then his grin became slightly suggestive. "This wakes quite some memories."

"Get your thoughts out of the gutter, Flint," she hissed while he carefully moved off her, offering her his hand, but she didn't see it – instead, she was frantically looking for the map in the dim light of the cave they'd landed in. "Where's the map? I can't find it!"

Panic was swinging in her voice and she crawled around on her hands and knees in her search while Marcus turned to have a look at their surroundings, only to freeze. "K-Katie."

"We can't find the treasure without the map!"

"We won't need the map."

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked sharply and Marcus gently took her by the arm, pulling her up and turning her around; Katie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Countless, giant heaps of gold coins were shimmering in the sunlight that broke into the cave. Neither Katie nor Marcus could believe it, needing a moment to realise that this was real.

Then, Katie laughed triumphantly, the sound echoing in the cave, and bumped her shoulder into his side. "You owe me, Marcus! You damn pessimist!"

He smiled warmly when she ran towards the gold, launching herself into it as if she was diving into the sea, and he'd never been happier to have been wrong.


End file.
